The Suspicion Disposition
Justin Bradley goes after Blossom after finding out about the break-in, forcing Blossom to stretch the truth. Sarah Bellum reaches out to Tyler Osborn after suspecting Melanie Reenie of more illegal activity than she's been truthful about. Also, Tyler Osborn hires David Wilson to investigate John Utonium. Episode guide At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Buttercup is sitting alone in a corner, going through past mission, specifically the gas station rush and how it could have been done better. Elsewhere in the building, Blossom is on edge and is the only one to notice when Justin Bradley comes in through the front door. Kathleen Keane is surprised, but happily greets him. Blossom runs to Bubbles and insists that they run, but Bubbles refuses to keep running everyday and remains in school. Blossom runs out the back door, but not before being spotted by Justin. Bubbles stands up and walks up stairs, keeping an eye on her classmates downstairs. She looks up to see Justin in front of her. Justin immediately questions Bubbles about having been in Priscilla Moore's home, but Bubbles plays dumb and tries to avoid the question. Justin realizes it and puts Bubbles in time out. At the police station, Tyler Osborn sits in his office alone until Officer Gedge brings in David Wilson on Osborn's orders. Wilson is confused, but Osborn explains that he is aware about his investigation into the origin of the Powerpuff Girls. Wilson questions why Osborn is so interested. Osborn admits to Wilson that he believes that John Utonium is hiding something sinister about his past, but also tells Wilson about Meyer's Powerpuff Support Team and how he was ordered to let it go. Wilson realizes that Osborn wishes for him to investigate Utonium for him and in return, Osborn will assist in his investigation of the Powerpuff Girls' origin. At the Capitol Building, Sarah Bellum stands outside Elliott Meyers office so as to make sure he isn't disturbed. Melanie Reenie comes with a manila folder and demands to see Meyer, as she has vital information that he needs to see. Sarah tells her to give it to her and that she will pass it on to him, but Reenie insists on doing it herself and enters the room. Inside, Reenie informs Meyer that the Gangreen Gang has had a noticeable presence in the area of Millennium Park, and that she fears a possible gang war in the area with a rival gang. Sarah immediately suspects Reenie of getting the information through illegal means and questions her about it, but she simply replies that the information came from a reporter named Chris Isaacson. Meyer chides Sarah for having suspected Reenie and orders her to leave. Blossom flies in the air, but her flying is sporadic, confusing, and without any specific location. She receives a call from Bubbles' cell phone and lands on a supermarket rooftop to answer it, hoping it's truly her. Bubbles voice is heard at first, but it soon changes to Justin, upsetting Blossom. Justin threatens to tell Buttercup about the break-in if she hangs up. Justin demands to know why they broke into Priscilla's house, but Blossom tries to dodge the question. Justin reiterates his threat, and Blossom stops him before he hangs up. Blossom keeps a monotone voice as she lies and tells Justin that she was only following a lead on suspicious behavior. Justin believes her, pointing out the inline skates. Blossom tells him about the mechanical augmentations. Justin hangs up without replying and Blossom wipes away a tear. Inside the supermarket, John Utonium notices that David Wilson is following and decides to humor him by pretending that he's good at sneaking around. Utonium manages to hide the laughter until he can't take it anymore and politely requests for Wilson to explain himself. When Wilson plays dumb, Utonium takes advantage of Wilson's injured leg and runs off, only to bump into Melanie Reenie. She instantly recognizes him and spontaneously asks him out on a date. He accepts. Sarah Bellum goes to the police station, where Tyler Osborn is less than interested in seeing her. As he expects, she complains about Melanie Reenie and demands an investigation. Osborn points out that he can't without a warrant, which he can't get without proof. She reminds him of Tom Seaton, but he reminds her that the pardon makes her immune. She points out the pardon is out of character, but he points out that Reenie is actually Meyer's first choice for Chief of Staff and that Sarah was the back-up. Before leaving, Osborn tells Sarah to either deal with Melanie as a co-worker or rely on the Powerpuff Girls for an investigation. Late that night, Justin heads to Priscilla's house and is let inside by the butler, Bernard. He tells her that Priscilla gave specific instructions not to be disturbed, but Justin tells Bernard to look the other way. He walks up the three flights of stairs and enters Priscilla's room to find her not in. He goes over to the closet and finds the skates as well as an armored body suit, which he assumes is a speed suit until he sees a crude drawing of herself attacking the Powerpuff Girls. He then realizes that it's a battle suit. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Justin Bradley *Melanie Reenie *David Wilson *Gedge *Bernard Background information and notes *Although Buttercup appears briefly at the beginning of this chapter, she has no lines. Continuity *Justin Bradley confronts Bubbles and later Blossom about breaking into Priscilla Moore's house, which occurred in The Intrusion Collusion. *Sarah Bellum mentions Melanie Reenie's pardon, which she received in The Intrusion Collusion. See also Category:Fan Fiction